1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting device, more particularly to a device for cutting interconnected rectangular plate-shaped workpieces into a plurality of individual rectangular units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional cutting device for cutting interconnected rectangular plate-shaped workpieces 6, such as interconnected electronic packages like CPU, RAM, DRAM, transistor etc., into a plurality of individual rectangular units is shown to include a machine bed 100, a sliding member 1 that is disposed slidably on the machine bed 100 and that is movable along a straight line, a circular work seat 2, an annular mounting frame 5, an adhesive sheet 500, a suction unit 7, a sensing device 3, and a cutter 4.
As illustrated, the work seat 2 is disposed rotatably on the sliding member 1, and is rotatable about a vertical axis on the sliding member 1.
The mounting frame 5 is disposed around the work seat 2, and defines a circular hole 503 therein.
The adhesive sheet 500 has an adhesive top surface with an outer peripheral portion that is adhered to a bottom surface 501 of the mounting frame 5. The interconnected workpieces 6 are adhered on the top surface of the adhesive sheet 500 so as to be cut into individual rectangular units when the work seat 2 is moved along the straight path to a position, where the work seat 2 is detected by the sensing device 3 so as to activate the cutter 4 to perform the cutting operation on the interconnected workpieces 6.
The suction unit 7 sucks and positions the mounting frame 5 on the work seat 2.
When the work seat 2 is rotated by an angle of 90xc2x0 between two consecutive cutting actions of the cutter 4, the interconnected workpieces 6 are cut into a plurality of individual rectangular units.
A drawback that results from use of the aforesaid conventional cutting device is as follows:
Because the adhesive top surface of the adhesive sheet 500 is in the shape of a circle, after the interconnected workpieces 6 are disposed thereon, four sector-shaped spaces are formed around, and are not occupied by the interconnected workpieces 6, thereby resulting in non-efficient use of the adhesive sheet 500 and in a reduced production rate.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a cutting device having a work seat and a mounting frame of specific configurations such that the aforesaid drawback of the conventional cutting device can be avoided.
Accordingly, a cutting device of the present invention is adapted for cutting rectangular interconnected plate-shaped workpieces into a plurality of individual rectangular units. The device includes a machine bed, a sliding member, a horizontal rectangular work seat, an annular mounting frame, an adhesive sheet, a suction unit, and a cutter. The sliding member is mounted slidably on the machine bed, and is movable along a straight path. The work seat is disposed rotatably on the sliding member, and is rotatable about a vertical axis on the sliding member. The work seat has four sides, a length and a width. The mounting frame is disposed around the work seat, and defines a rectangular hole therein, which has four sides that are respectively parallel to the four sides of the work seat, and a length and a width that are respectively and slightly larger than those of the work seat. The mounting frame has a bottom surface. The adhesive sheet has an adhesive top surface with an outer peripheral portion that is adhered to the bottom surface of the mounting frame. The adhesive top surface is adapted for adhesion of the interconnected workpieces to be cut thereon. The suction unit sucks and positions the mounting frame on the work seat. The cutter is adapted to cut the interconnected workpieces on the work seat. When the work seat is rotated by an angle of 90xc2x0 between two consecutive cutting actions of the cutter, the interconnected workpieces are cut into a plurality of individual rectangular units.